


You Want to Share a Paopu Fruit... With Me?

by gamergirl929



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Fluff, following the events of kh2, oh and fluff, short and sweet, utterly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: After returning home from the Realm of Darkness after their battle with Xemnas in The World That Never Was, Sora finds himself wandering into The Secret Place, quickly realizing there's a new addition made to that drawing he made over a year ago.





	You Want to Share a Paopu Fruit... With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm back, here with some more floof, I can't stop writing, some one help. XD
> 
> This time, we explore what would have happened if Kairi walked into The Secret Place when Sora found the addition to the drawing the drawing he etched into the cave wall. 
> 
> Remember, all mistakes are my own! Enjoy!

Sora looks around the cave with a smile on his face, taking in the cave drawings around him, the ones he and Riku had added what seemed like ages ago.  

He’s tracing a wall when out of the corner of his eye, he sees the picture he drew of himself and Kairi, a  paopu fruit being held out to the girl’s smiling face. 

He quickly realizes there’s a new addition to the picture.  

Sora crouches down in front of it, his fingers tracing the large Paopu Fruit Kairi is now holding out to him and he grins, a grin that impossibly keeps on growing.  

“I thought I’d find you here...” Sora hears a familiar voice behind him and turns to look over his shoulder.  

Behind him stands Kairi, a wide smile on her face as she looks down at the boy, but when she quickly realizes the drawing his attention was focused on, she blushes.  

Kairi shuffles on her feet, her hands wringing nervously together.  

Sora slowly moves to his feet and walks over to the nervous girl, watching her with a wide grin.  

He intertwines his fingers together and puts his hands behind his neck, standing in his all too familiar pose as he looks down at the blushing girl.  

“You...” He swallows hard and finally Kairi’s eyes meet his, she realizes that his cheeks are just as flushed as hers. 

“You want to share a paopu fruit... With, with me?” He stammers and Kairi giggles at the boy’s nervousness.  

Sora pouts, his arms crossing across his chest as he glares at the girl who just continues to giggle.  

Sora’s eyes widen when Kairi’s arms slip around his neck, and she’s pulling him into a tight hug, much like the one they shared when they reunited in The World That Never Was.  

Sora blushes, but slips his arms around her, his hands settling on her back.  

“Of course, I want to share it with you...” Kairi whispers and Sora closes his eyes contently, a small smile on his face.  

“I wouldn’t want to share it with anyone else...” She whispers and Sora, boldly, turns his head and kisses her on the temple.  

Kairi lets out a gasp and stiffens in his arms, causing the boy to recoil and quickly pull away from her.  

He turns around quickly and grits his teeth.  

“You went too far idiot.” He grumbles to himself.  

He doesn’t have to guts to look over his shoulder as he hears Kairi shuffling around a bit, too afraid to see the uncomfortable look she may be giving him.  

Suddenly, Kairi is gripping his shoulder and slowly turning him around to face her.  

Sora slams his blue eyes shut tightly, doing everything he can to not look at the girl standing in front of him.  

“Open your eyes...” Kairi commands and Sora takes a few deep breaths before following the woman’s command.  

He opens one eye peeking out to see Kairi standing in front of him, arms crossed across her chest. He sighs, the other eye slowly opening.  

Kairi looks at him for a minute, before her frown slips into a smile and she steps forwards.  

Sora’s eyes widen when Kairi pushes up on her tip toes and kisses him on the forehead, the boy’s cheeks turning a deep shade of red.  

Kairi giggles as she places her hands on his shoulders.  

“Come on, let’s go back outside.” Kairi grins, giving his shoulders a squeeze before she turns around.  

Sora stands there wide eyed, staring at the girl, mouth agape. He runs his finger across his nose and bites his bottom lip to hide his stupidly huge grin.  

Kairi turns back to him and shakes her head. She grabs his hand and starts dragging him out of the cave, the two smiling widely, their cheeks flushed as they leave the cave behind them, the drawing of the two sharing a paopu fruit etched on the wall of the cave forever.  

**Author's Note:**

> So, short but sweet I hope, I'm trying to ruin everyone's teeth with all this sweetness and kill you with the utter floof. XD 
> 
> Anyway, PLEASE tell me what you think, I love hearing from you all! 
> 
> Come chat with me here: http://gamergirl929.tumblr.com


End file.
